


Too Many Questions

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl looked up from the tomato soup that he was shoveling into his mouth. The kid was looking at him again, a question written on his face. The Redneck looked around the otherwise empty cafeteria for someone to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Questions

Daryl looked up from the tomato soup that he was shoveling into his mouth. The kid was looking at him again, a question written on his face. The Redneck looked around the otherwise empty cafeteria for someone to save him.

Figured no one else would be around. They were all runnin' 'round after the baby and Hershel.

"Why don't you want to sleep in a cell?" Carl asked, stirring his soup. Kid hadn't eaten much since his Ma'd died. He mostly just stared at his food until it went cold then wandered off.

" I don't like small places," Daryl answered tossing his bowl onto the table. He brushed cracker crumbs off his hands and got to his feet, picking up his crossbow. He needed to get outside and pick off some of the Walker's that were pilin' up on the other side of the fence 'fore they pushed the damn thing over.

Carl tilted his head. "Claustrophobia?"

Daryl squinted at the kid. "Where'd you learn a word like that?"

Getting up from his seat, Carl started cleaning up the table, shrugging. "School… Is it because you went to jail before?"

"Why'd you guess that?" Daryl asked, lifting one leg to rest on a bolted seat as he checked his weapon. He was gonna need some more arrows soon. Figured he'd do a run to that surplus store later… see what else was there too.

Carl shrugged again and looked at Daryl's boot, his face stoic. The boy's mouth twitched though and he looked up to meet Daryl's eyes. "That's my mom's seat," he said, his voice low.

The Redneck looked down at where his foot was restin'. "She ain't gonna need it no more," he said, leaving his foot where it was. "It sucks, but ya best accept it."

Carl nodded and looked away towards the windows, swallowing hard. After a deep breath he looked back to Daryl. "You seem kind of like the jail type. That's all."

Daryl chuckled, "I do, huh?"

"So what did you do?"

His eyes flicked over the kid, starting with his boots and ending at the tip of his Sheriff's hat. "I killed a kid. 'Bout your age…"

Carl's eyebrows twitched but he didn't budge. "You're lying…" he sighed decidedly, though Daryl could hear the nervous waiver in his voice.

"Nope," Daryl dropped his foot and slid his crossbow over his shoulder. "Asked too many damn questions all the time," he explained, reaching forward to rest a hand on Carl's shoulder. "I couldn't take it no more."

The boy flinched and looked down at the large hand resting on him. Finally he looked up to meet Daryl's eyes and nodded. "Can I go out to the fence with you? Maybe you can show me how to use your crossbow."

"In hell!" Daryl scoffed. "This is my signature," he gave the kid a light shove, knocking him backwards a few steps.

Carl found his footing quickly and straightened up. He nodded, his face turning glum again, his shoulder's slumping.

The Redneck rolled his eyes. Damnit. He was in the right mind to tell the kid to go to hell, but he couldn't do it. He'd just lost his mother and his did wasn't doin' too hot either. "Get your shit together and I'll meet you outside," Daryl ordered, heading for the door. "But if you ask too many questions-," he warned, turning around to jab a finger at the kid.

The boy froze, watching him wide-eyed, his jacket half on.

Daryl used his finger to draw a line alone his own throat, ear to ear. With his point made he stalked out of the room.

Over his shoulder Carl relaxed and shook his head, a small smile forming.


End file.
